Rule of Rose Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to the Manual of Style page. This page will be used as a reference for editors on how to format the articles in the Rule of Rose Wiki in a more standard, organized manner. These guidelines should be followed accordingly and with each article created. Article writing General information *New articles should be named according to the subject's official name. ::E.g: an article on "The Unlucky Girl" should be named "Jennifer". *The first line in the intro should be about the subject of the article, and the subject has to be written in bold. This is only for the first sentence about the subject. Please note that the first line should be written with the definite article and the topic is regarded as a singular entity, except for certain cases. ::E.g: The Rose Garden Orphanage is the home for most of the characters of Rule of Rose. Jennifer went to Rose Garden Orphanage during her childhood after meeting Wendy. If a character is known by different names, place them in bold in the same sentence. The most-used name is used throughout the Wiki: ::E.g: Margaret, more commonly known as Meg and The Wise-Looking Princess is a character of Rule of Rose. Meg is a child of Rose Garden Orphanage... *The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except if they are used in an official title/name. ::E.g: "The Gingerbread House" should be named "Gingerbread House". *Avoid using the second person pronoun (you) in articles except for strategies and quotes. *Articles created should be limited to the Rule of Rose universe. Real world references such as voice actors and game developers should be linked to their respective pages in Wikipedia. *The language of the wiki is English, considering the fact that the actual gameplay is in English. *The title of the game should be italicized. *'Do not' use abbreviations. Rule of Rose should be written in full, never use RoR. *Wikilinking is limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase. *Component, minor, or insignificant items can be grouped by an identifying characteristic rather than each item having its own page as long as the details of each component are provided. *Speculation should not be added into any article whatsoever unless there is enough information to substantiate it. *Categories on Rule of Rose Wiki should be relevant to the Wiki. No distasteful information is to be put in any part of the articles! For characters *Each character gets an article, as long as it is under the sphere of the Rule of Rose game. *Each character should have the Infobox designed for character information. *Insert as much official and relevant character artwork and image as possible, added with caption for explanation, but try not to go overboard. *Character Quotes are encouraged to be placed in between sections, but are not necessary. *Place relevant navigational templates at the bottom of the article. *Finally, categorize a character article based on the categories under the Category:Characters. General sections *Story - Information about the character's history and story in the timeline of Rule of Rose, not the game-plot. Further divided into subsections if needed. *Personality - How the character acts. *Boss Form - If the character has a boss form, give a brief written piece about it, but always link to the main boss article at the top of the section. *Etymology - Explaining what the character's name means, the name's origin and history and how that name links and/or clashes with the character in question. *Trivia - encouraged but only to a certain extent, as long as it is related and makes sense. Do not insert redundant information into the trivia section, particularly when the information is already contained within the main article body. If merging bits of trivial information to the main body is possible, then by all means, do so. Category: Rule of Rose Wiki